Fury Falling
by Littleglow of WindClan
Summary: Blood sprayed the snow, staining it red. The victim, unconscious, gave out, landing in the snow, turning the white to scarlet. Dexter lifted his muzzle in satisfaction, then glanced around for the golden she-cat's kit. "Come out, come out wherever you are, little demon. I have a surprise for you," The BloodClan leader hissed, a maniacal look in his eyes.
1. Prologue

**Hey! Just wanted to say, THANK YOU RAINHEART WARRIOR! For giving me this great idea for a story! Ehmehgawd, I'm excited for what this story has in store! Eek! Okay, PLEASE CHECK OUT RAINHEART WARRIOR SHE IS FREAKING AWESOME! R&R! :D**

* * *

~Prologue~

Blood sprayed the snow, staining it red. The victim, unconscious, gave out, landing in the snow, turning the white to scarlet. Dexter lifted his muzzle in satisfaction, then glanced around for the golden she-cat's kit.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, little demon. I have a surprise for you," The BloodClan leader hissed, a maniacal look in his eyes.

Arrow shook, staying in his hidingplace, afraid that the cruel black tom would find him. He went still, perking his ears. It was silent. But where was Dexter. The brown kitten waved his tail, then felt the urge to peek out of the bush. Was Dexter actually gone?

Saber was dead on the ground, the only expression in her eyes was pain. Arrow ran to her side, whimpering.

"Momma? Momma?" He asked. He buried his nose into his mother's fur, eyes filling with hatred. Why did she have to die? Everything was being ripped away from him!

Suddenly, Arrow felt scared, and he tried to hide underneath his mother's pelt. _Where's Dexter?_ He thought.

He felt claws in his back, and writhed, trying to get away. But he was no match for the BloodClan leader.

"You can't escape me _kit_! Your mother was worthless, like you are! I will not lead useless cats!" Dexter snarled, baring his teeth.

Arrow wailed, feeling claws dig into his skin, cutting through his fur.

The pain stopped, so suddenly. Arrow turned to see a ginger she-cat slicing Dexter across the face. The BloodClan leader yowled with fury as his eye was ripped from it's socket. He fell back, retreating.

"_My eye_!" He screamed. "_MY EYE!_"

Arrow tried to scramble away, but the ginger she-cat picked him up by the scruff of his neck, and ran. "The name is Andie, little kit. And I'm going to show you how to do what I have just done."

**Do you want meh to continue? LOL, BTW: RATED T FOR GORE! LOLL LOTS OF BLOOD! **

**I mean, I can stop if you want me to, but it's just a random thing for fun! So yeah, if you want me to continue, SURE THING! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Arrow gnawed off the last bit of the rabbit and tossed the bone carelessly into the river. He stood, and padded into a hollow tree, where Andie stood, sharpening her claws on rocks. As Arrow padded towards her, Andie whipped around, grabbing him and holding her claws to his throat.

"Agh! Andie!" The tom meowed, writhing in her grip. He knocked his mentor's paw away from him and backed up.

The old ginger she-cat snorted. "You always need to be ready to protect yourself. When a badger eats off your tail, because you weren't on alert, I'll be laughing at you," She sneered.

Arrow sat down curling his tail around his paws, more protective of it. He grunted and unsheathed his claws, silently comparing his smooth edged talons to Andie's.

"If I'm always on alert, wouldn't that mean I would pounce and shred a squirrel to pieces at a rustle of a bush?" He asked.

Andie glanced at him, her silvery-gray eyes fiery. "Why don't you go find that out yourself?" She smirked.

"Why don't you teach me anything?" Arrow demanded, furious. "I'm not going to learn to survive _or _learn to hunt if you don't teach me!" He said, standing up straight.

The old loner squinted at Arrow. "Fine. I'll teach you something. Come, follow me," Andie meowed.

Arrow smiled in satisfaction, pride making him glow.

As he followed his mentor outside, and turned swiftly, lashing out her claws, scoring her follower's face. Arrow recoiled back, squealing in surprise, pain, and maybe anger.

"It's called discipline! You impatient little freak. You're never able to wait!" She hissed.

The brown tom whined. "You're the freak!" He said, running to a puddle of mud beside the river. He threw his head into the moist ground, cleaning the blood off of his face, but then his muzzle was doused in mud.

Andie sniffed her follower, then sighed. "But I guess you are big and old enough to learn." She meowed. "Show me your best pounce," She meowed.

Arrow rapidly shook his head, sending droplet's of mud onto Andie. Then, as he tried to crouch, he fell on his stomach. Arrow flailed, as he tried to stand up.

Andie sighed, flicking a chunk of mud off of her pelt. "We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

**How'd you like it? Isn't it AWESOME? :D Want me to continue? Oh, I'll need at least 8 or 9 reviews. And, maybe a cat, send in a cat please! Then, I'll post the next chapter. :)**


End file.
